It has been common practice in the building arts to use artificial brick formed of plastic. However, in most cases, the resulting brick has had an artificial appearance and does not really look like real brick. Furthermore, extreme difficulty has been experienced in placing these bricks so that they are properly arranged on a wall. Also, they have suffered from the disability that they come off of the wall easily. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a simulated brick which has all the appearance of a real brick.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a method of forming simulated brick by which excellent appearing brick can be made by inexperienced labor.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a wall covered mastic and using a simulated brick, wherein the exact appearance of real brick and mortar is obtained.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a simulated brick which is inexpensive to manufacture, which is capable of a long life even in unfavorable conditions, and which can be washed and kept clean by usual cleaning methods.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.